


Listening In

by Carolleevana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolleevana/pseuds/Carolleevana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George have decided to listen in on a private conversation. What they hear is not what they were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening In

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot many years ago. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! please feel free to comment on it!

**Listening In**

 

It was a nice quite day in the Burrow, everyone was happily lazing around.

"Ginny can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Harry.

Ginny looked up from the magazine she was reading and replied, "Sure Harry, what’s on your mind?" Harry seemed to fidget and his eyes shifted around the living room.

"Can I speak to you in... private...it’s about the _thing_...that happened yesterday." Ginny’s eyes grew large and a small blush began to cover her cheeks.

 

"Yea...yea..Let’s go to my room." getting up from her comfortable position on the couch, Ginny lead Harry up the flight of stairs and into her room.

Their little episode did not go unnoticed; for two red headed older brothers listened in and were curious to know why Harry of all people was nervous about talking with their younger sister, and what was the _thing_ that happened yesterday? They looked at one another and cat like smiles appeared on their faces. They crept up the stairs and tip-toed their way towards Ginny’s room, once at her door they took out the listening ear and listened in. Unknown to them they had missed the beginning of the conversation.

 

"Come on Ginny just one more time." came Harry’s voice.

"I can’t do it two days in a row Harry, I don’t have your stamina." replied Ginny.

"You didn’t seem tired yesterday?" questioned Harry.

"Fine, I lied...it’s just that I’m....I’m sore Harry, my thighs have bruises on them."

Both Fred’s and Georges eyes grew to the size of melons, many thoughts were passing threw their minds but only one thought stuck out from the rest. They looked at each other and nodded; they will wait and see if what they heard was correct.

"Is that why you were walking funny?" asked Harry.

Ginny sighed, "Yes, I mean you weren't being gently at all Harry, and it was my first time."

The twins jumped away from the door, both breathing in rapid breaths, their faces were flushed and their minds seemed to shut down completely.

"Your first time? But you said you tried it before." said a confused Harry.

"Well I did try it, but I never went that fast!"

"In my defense you said to go faster."

Outside the door the twin’s faces were frozen in horror, their little sister with Harry?! They never knew. Fred went to open the door but George Held him still, waiting to see, no, hoping! To see that it was all a misunderstanding.

 

"But at least tell me you had fun? I mean, it seemed you had a blast!"

Ginny let out a breath of air, "Yea I did have loads of fun."

"See! Now come on, just one more time, I promise I’ll be gentle."

"Fine, only once more; but not in that position."

"But you said you wanted to try startle....."

".....fine fine." Harry continued.

"But only this once, I can’t get caught doing this here, we can do it in Hogwarts all we want but if we get caught her mum and dad would have a fit!"

Harry Gulped, "Yea I would like to keep my hands and head were they are."

Ginny let out a giggle, "Thanks Harry, I knew I could trust in you."

 

The twins Had enough they barged into the room and jumped on Harry, Fred held him down while George raised his closed fist.

"What are you two idiots doing?!" yelled Ginny.

"We’re going to clobber him..." started Fred

"...for shagging our little sister..." Continued George.

"Without permission!" they said in unison.

"Shagging? Who’s shagging?" asked an even more confused Ginny.

"Yea who’s Shagging?" said a voice from the door way. Every one turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway with a book in hand, staring at the scene in front of her.

"Harry is..."George.

"....Shagging Ginny!" Fred.

"What?!" came the startle reply of both Ginny and Harry.

"Don’t try to deny it, we heard everything!" said Fred.

"Yea, we thought you were our friend Harry, how could you?!" said George.

"You bunch of Idiots, We were talking about Quiddige!" said Ginny, her voice laced with malice.

"Quiddige?" they both replied.

"Yes Quiddige, Harry is helping me learn how to play."

Harry was nodding his head under them, his eyes wide with fear.

"But…But why couldn't you ask us?" asked George.

"Because, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley don't want Ginny to play, they think it’s to brutal for her." said Hermione.

The wheels in both Fred's and George's mind turned and then clicked!

"oooooooohhhh Quiddige!" was the only thing that came from their mouth.

The twins slowly lifted them self’s off of Harry and helped him up.

"Sorry Mate...” said Fred while brushing Harrys shirt off.

"Didn't mean to hurt ya." finished George while smoothing out Harry's hair.

Harry just nodded his head; he was still paralyzed with fear. He could face Dementors and giant killing spiders with out and ounce of fear, but two red headed pissed off twin brothers are a whole different story.

"Now Fred, what 'cha wanna do today?"

"I don't know George, what 'cha wanna do?"

The twins left like nothing had ever happened.

**The End.**


End file.
